


he said

by EndlessRain



Series: dean and castiel poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endverse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRain/pseuds/EndlessRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in love with you", he said, like he was talking about the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he said

I’m in love with you,  
he said  
like he was talking about weather  
but how could the wind love a whisper?  
how could the stars love an ant?  
he was the goddamn ocean and sea and you were  
nothing

I’m in love with you,  
he said  
and the weight of his words hung heavy in your throat  
and you tried to choke out an answer  
all while blinking back hot heavy tears

How could you possibly know that, Cas?  
you said  
and those ancient eyes somehow got sadder  
and he sighed heavily  
because somehow 

I’m in love with you  
he said  
you managed to inflict pain in a creature who saw the earth form  
you should have meant nothing  
you do  
mean nothing

I’m in love with you  
he said  
as if it fucking mattered  
as if the world wasn’t ending  
and everyone was dead or dying  
and satan stomping around like he owned the place

Goddammit  
you said  
and then yep, you were crying  
because billions of years ago  
the stars formed  
and the world is ending  
and an angel is in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to turn into End!Verse and then it turned into End!Verse. Whoops.


End file.
